dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ecaflip's Luck
lvl 6 of this spell is 3x dmg/heal and lvl6 crit is 4x dmg/heal Stacking effect? Can one person have this skill active on them multiple times? In that case, will the 50% chance be applied more than once? e.g. 10 damage -> converted to 10hp healing by first -> Double Damage by second (no change) = +10hp 10 damage -> Double Damage by first (20 damage) -> converted to 20hp healing by second = +20hp 10 damage -> Double Damage by first (20 damage) -> Double Damage by second (40 damage) = -40hp ? I have a question !! If we use it upon an enemy, does this move work on it? I'm not sure if it works upon an enemy, you should try it out and post the results here. ;) Luit-zen 20:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :AFAIK, you can't cast it on an enemy. Or at least, you can, but it doesn't have any effect, or show up in their effects box. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 21:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) lvl 5 or lvl 6? Lvl 6 has a better cooldown, 5 turns, so basicly you are not covered just for 2turns. Statistically both lvl 5 and lvl 6 act as 50% damage reduction. Still that x3 or x4 damage sounds pretty extreme or lethal im most of the cases. I agree, but that makes it all the better for when you have 10 hp left, and you know it's your only chance =D Sac doll combination I know that this spell prevents damage done to self through heads or tails. I had the curiosity to test this out on a sac doll (if its lucky it will cast sacrifice 3 times in one turn and maybe survive) Every time ive tested it its died first cast... as if it doesnt even have the buff. It comes up in the status box so I dont know why it doesnt work. Just thinking about the sacrifice spell itsef. It may have a certain way to damage the caster. Ive heard it was: damages the caster for the same damage it deals, and, damages the caster for 1000 points. But it might not be either of these, maybe its a kill command "caster dies, no prevention" or something. I would like to know if eca's luck works on sac doll. and if not why. any help please? (talk) 12:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sacrifice does damage to the doll in the same way Word of Sacrifice does damage to the Eniripsa. It's not a "Caster dies" command, because that's completely different in the game files. You may have a) Been very unlucky, or b) Was the doll on your team, or an enemy team? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I was doing pvp, my eca and my sadi vs my sac. and everytime the doll destroys itself. Would like to see someone pull it off. maybe a vid on youtube because I really dont think im that unlucky. (talk) 01:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Eca Luck changed have you guys noticed thee chances of getting healed? because i didnt get healed since the last update i think its 25% chance getting healed now. its a glitch that the spell tell u it does 50% chance of healing i think its a lie :I think you are wrong. It's still 50%. Tested quite a few times. Mikre (talk) 18:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I know but it feels like 25% Ive tested it on my allies --Xbetax 00:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Xbetax